Blue, like blueberry
by oOItaOo
Summary: Es el séptimo cumpleaños de Max (II) y, para celebrarlo, Magnus ha invitado a todo el mundo.
1. Blue, like bluberry I

**Advertencias:** todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare y J.K. Rowling igual que los correspondientes universos en este relato citados.

Este relato es la respuesta al reto de **LadyChocolateLover.** Sé que es horrible y pésimo y si quiere que otra persona le haga uno nuevo no me importa pero, aún así, aquí está.

¡Gracias por leer y, como siempre, toda crítica es bien recibida!

* * *

 **Blue, like blueberry.**

* * *

Era su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, al menos propiamente dicha y Magnus estaba entusiasmado. Tenía que ser grandiosa, lo nunca visto. Tenía que ser magnificente, excéntrica y azulada. Sí, muy azulada. Si algo Magnus sabía hacer, eso era, celebrar fiestas. Y para su hijo no iba a faltar nada; incluso había invitado a los famosos magos de Hogwarts. Tampoco es que hubiera muchos niños brujos, al menos no que conocieran. Sin duda nefilims iban a venir; toda la familia Lightwood al completo (incluso Robert había delegado sus responsabilidades como Cónsul para estar en ese día tan importante). También iría Catarina, como madrina que era (aunque probablemente se arrepentiría y se excusaría diciendo que tenía que trabajar, de nuevo porque "Tengo casi cuatrocientos años, Magnus, no sé qué haría ahí entre todos esos niños pequeños"). Obviamente Clary y Jocelyn asistirían también. Incluso Luke, si conseguía convencer a Maia de que cerrase la librería por él. Simon estaba dentro, por supuesto, junto con Jace.

Como fuera, Magnus lo tenía todo bajo control; Max iba a tener la fiesta de cumpleaños más excepcional del mundo (porque su padre era excepcional, evidentemente) y porque él lo merecía todo. Y porque Alec parecía muy feliz ante la idea y hacer feliz a Alec era su prioridad. Siempre.

La fiesta era perfecta, todo azul y brillante, con piñatas, confeti y canciones aptas para todas las edades. Max no dejaba de sonreír, sus blancos dientes resaltando bajo el azul profundo de su piel, sus ojos deslumbrantes, mirando a todos lados con asombro e inocencia, su vocecita dando las gracias, tan tierna y dulce, cada vez que le daban un regalo. No podía pedir más. Todo lo que quería, todo lo que alguna vez soñó y ambicionó lo tenía ahora en sus manos; algo precioso y especial; su familia, algo nuevo y formidable, algo que pensaba que él jamás podría tener y que ahora tanto atesoraba, cada instante, cada segundo con ellos.

Estaba pensando en ello, en lo afortunado que era, cuando la infantil voz de Max llenó sus oídos.

\- ¡Tienes el cabello azul! – a veces su hijo se emocionaba un poco. Pero con siete años no se podía pedir otra cosa.

\- ¡Y tú eres todo azul! Tío Harry, ¿has visto este niño? ¡Es como un arándano!, ¿me lo puedo comer? – quien fuera que hubiese dicho eso podía considerarse maldito. Incluso aunque su tío fuese el mismo Harry Potter, con su rayo protector en la frente. Magnus estaba a punto de decirle algo (unas amables palabras, sin duda), cuando el niño del cabello azulado abrazó a Max. Abrazar quizá no era la palabra adecuada, más bien lo apretó entre sus brazos y le hizo dar vueltas, entusiasmado. - ¡Es como mi pigmypuff verde, pero azul!

\- ¿Qué es eso? – el niño del cabello azul arrufó sus azules cejas, perplejo de que su nuevo compañero no supiese qué era eso.

\- Me lo regaló tío Draco. Es como una bolita peludita y verde. Si vienes a mi casa te dejaré jugar con él – y sin decir más le tomó de las manos y saltó, emocionado.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? – Max parecía inseguro, como si fuera la primera vez…

\- ¡Clarooo! – volvió a saltar, agitando a Max con sus movimientos – vivo en Londres, con mis abuelos, pero seguro que no les importa que lleve a un amigo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Yo soy Max. Deberías saberlo, ya que has venido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños – replicó, haciendo que el pecho de Magnus se hinchase de amor.

\- ¡FELICIDADEEEEES! – exclamó el otro niño. De la emoción sus rasgos se diluyeron, cambiando. Su nariz se estrechó y su cabello, un momento atrás perfectamente azulado, se tiñó de verde y morado. Max parpadeó, asombrado, como si no viese cosas así teniendo al padre que tenía, como si acabase de descubrir la magia. Y sus ojos se volvieron dos agujeros de luz y fantasía mientras miraba, extasiado, a su nuevo amigo – Yo soy Ted, por cierto – y le tendió la mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por tener toda esa atención, porque Max le observaba embelesado, sus ojos recorriendo esas facciones cambiantes, cada recoveco que no podía memorizar.

\- ¿Me vas a enseñar a cambiar de rostro? – preguntó, con toda la emoción infantil tiñendo su voz aguda.

\- No sé si puedo. ¿Tu madre o tu padre es metamórfo? – preguntó, todo inocente.

\- No… mi padre es un brujo y mi otro padre es nefilim… - explicó, contrayendo su rostro, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiese servir, concentrándose todo lo posible – mi padre Papi hace magia, pero no sé si puede hacer lo que tú haces… - y al ver que su padre negaba con la cabeza, sombras tristes bailaron en sus ojos – si no es así… si ninguno de mis padres es eso… ¿no puedo hacer lo que tú has hecho?

\- No… mi tío Harry – y señaló hacia un hombre de cabello negro y una cicatriz en forma de relámpago – me lo explicó. Mi madre, que murió en la guerra contra Voldy – asintió, muy serio – también podía cambiar su cara. Yo no lo sé, porque no la conocí, pero mi tío Harry lo dice y mis abuelos también… Y tía Ginny explica cosas muy divertidas… Mi padre era un hombre-lobo, ¿conoces a alguno? – preguntó con cierto interés, con las ansias de conocer él más personajes ilustres y diferentes.

\- ¡Sí, sí que conozco hombres lobos! ¡Y mujeres también! Está tía Maia, que viene a jugar mucho… dice que es trabajo, pero siempre me trae un libro. Y Luke, es el padre de tía Clary… También conozco vampiros. Tía Lily…

\- ¿Tienes una tía que se llama Lily? – le interrumpió, feliz – tengo una prima que se llama Lily. ¿Se llama Lily por ella? – preguntó.

\- Mmm… no lo sé. Se lo preguntaré cuando la vea – dijo Max, muy serio – aunque no la puedo ver mucho, ¿sabes? Porque es un vampiro y si le toca el sol se desintegra. Y no quiero eso, mi padre Papa la aprecia mucho y trabajan juntos. Pero le diré a papa que le pregunte por mí y te lo diré - meditó un instante - ¿cómo te lo puedo decir?

\- Puedes mandarme una carta con una lechuza – explicó Teddy, muy sorprendido de que no conociese ese método básico de comunicación entre magos (había dicho que era un brujo, como él). Max frunció el ceño nuevamente, porque si no tenían uno de esos, ¿cómo podría decirle a su nuevo amigo si tía Lily se llamaba así por su prima?

\- ¿No hay ninguna otra manera? – preguntó preocupado. Realmente quería poder decirle eso, pues parecía genuinamente interesado en conocer la respuesta.

\- No – Ted negó con la cabeza – pero igual tu padre Papi sabe algún otro método. Deberíamos preguntarle. Igual mi tío Harry sabe algo también – y así fue como los dos se tomaron de la mano para ir a buscar a los dos adultos. Primero encontraron a Magnus, porque era el más alto de la sala y porque su cabello oscuro brillaba, lleno de purpurina y destellos. Y porque su ropa era tan llamativa como él mismo siempre era (la paternidad no le había dulcificado su sentido de la moda). Max tiroteó de su manga y, con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados, le preguntó si tenían una lechuza para mandar cartas.

\- No, pequeño bichito azul, pero se pueden mandar igualmente por correos – explicó tranquilamente. Pero eso no sirvió para consolarles, pues correos tardaba mucho tiempo (¡Londres estaba muy muy muy lejos! ¿cómo iba a cruzar su carta todo ese mar?) – Mmm… siempre podéis usar los mensajes de fuego – y eso les gustó un poco más, o les habría gustado si Teddy Lupin supiese qué eran. Pero era un tipo de magia que desconocía, algo de lo que nunca había oído hablar.

\- Igual tu tío Harry sí lo conoce. Igual es algo que aún no sabes porque eres muy pequeño… - y fue entonces cuando ambos, agarrados aún de las manos, se perdieron entre la muchedumbre de invitados buscando a Harry Potter, el más famoso de entre todos los magos por haber derrotado al brujo tenebroso (Max parecía realmente fascinado con esa breve historia y tenía muchas ganas de conocerle en persona. ¿sería tan deslumbrante como papi?, ¿tan fuerte, ágil y veloz como papa?). Pero cuando le alcanzaron se quedó decepcionado. Harry Potter no era nada despampanante. No tenía nada heroico (salvo una marca en la cara). Era… normal. Y tampoco sabía qué eran los mensajes de fuego.

\- Igual tendríamos que dejarlo estar – Max confesó, después de negar con la cabeza cuando Harry le dijo si podía usar la Red Flu para ir a verles algún día.

\- Niños, ¡pero si no hace falta la magia para poder hablar entre vosotros! – rió Alec después de encontrar a los dos pequeños sollozando porque no podrían mantener su amistad a través del espacio que les separaría cuando Teddy se fuese – existe internet y los teléfonos móviles – explicó – y eso es algo que todos tenemos.

\- ¿Y me vais a comprar uno?, ¿y a Teddy también?, ¿cuándo podemos tenerlos? – Alec sonrió ante tanto entusiasmo, pero firmemente les dijo que aún eran muy pequeños.

\- Pero siempre podemos intercambiar nuestros teléfonos y llamarnos por Skype – dijo – y así podréis veros.


	2. Blue, like bluberry II

**Advtertencias:** todos los personajes y situaciones mencionadas son propiedad intelectual tanto de Cassandra Clare como de J.K Rowling.

Segunda parte del relato. Sigue siendo pésimo, así que mis disculpas por ello. Aun así, espero haber cumplido con lo que LadyChocolateLover quería. ¡Gracias por leer!

Como siempre, toda crítica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **Blue, like bluberry II**

Max se estaba aburriendo. Sus ojos azules buscaban alguna diversión, sin hallar nada. Los adultos (que eran la mayoría, salvo por Max y Teddy) charlaban entre ellos, ignorando al pequeño homenajeado. Sus abuelos estaban hablando con Alec, Izzy estaba en un rincón, fundida entre los fuertes brazos de Simon, a quien sólo se veía de refilón. Y Jace, era mejor alejarse de él, bien se lo había advertido Magnus. Podía pedirle a Clary que pintase con ellos, pero también parecía ocupada, así que tendría que hacer algo por su cuenta, algo que le entretuviese hasta que todo aquello terminase y la calma regresase a su casa. No fue hasta que se volteó que se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Teddy, el pequeño niño de Londres, seguía a su lado, sonriendo con toda la alegría que un niño podía tener, como si aquella aburrida fiesta fuera la suya y no pudiera desear estar en un lugar mejor. Habían hablado mucho pero al poco Max se había encerrado en su mundo de fantasía, donde nadie más que él podía entrar y casi había olvidado a su nuevo amigo. Pero estaba feliz de verle a su lado, aunque le hubiese ignorado.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – le preguntó, volteándose a verle, observando si sus rasgos habían vuelto a cambiar o si seguían siendo los mismos de antes. ¿Sería ese su verdadero rostro, con el que había nacido primero, o nunca lo lograría saber? Pero su cabello seguía siendo de colores (verde y morado), los ojos pequeños y oscuros, casi negros, y la nariz respingona salpicada de pecas que no podía contar.

\- Mmm… ¿podemos jugar a Quidditch? – pidió – Tío Harry dice que si no practico mucho, no podré entrar en el equipo. Y tengo que entrar en el equipo, tengo que honrar a mi madre y a mi tío Harry, que fue capitán de su casa. Y tú eres mago también – siguió, como si Max tuviera que entender todo aquello, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – así que debes tener una escoba para jugar, ¿verdad? – pero la expresión desconcertada del otro chico le dijo que no, que Max no sabía de lo que estaba hablando - ¿no juegas a Quidditch? – la sorpresa impregnó su voz, haciéndola aún más aguda.

\- No sé qué es eso… nosotros no practicamos ningún deporte – se detuvo un instante, meditabundo – bueno, papa sí practica deportes, por eso es tan alto y atlético. Entrena cada día para poder luchar contra los demonios – explicó, muy orgulloso de poder decirle a su nuevo amigo que su padre era genial. Lo era, lo sabía, papi Magnus le había explicado muchas de sus batallas, cómo papa había defendido su amor por él, cómo había derrotado a algunos de los señores del infierno. Pero eso era lo que hacían los nefilims, defendían el mundo de los demonios que querían devorar la Tierra.

\- ¿Demonios? – Teddy preguntó, perplejo, haciendo aletear sus largas pestañas sobre sus oscuros ojos que empezaban a cambiar de color, del más negro a un dorado oscurecido; a veces no podía controlar esa parte de su herencia maternal.

\- ¡Lo has hecho otra vez! – señaló, extasiado, su pequeño amigo azulado - ¡Ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo también! – se exclamó, un tanto decepcionado – si pudiera hacerlo no necesitaría que mi padre papi me pusiera glamures para salir a la calle… podría ir a la escuela de mundanos y tener muchos más amigos… - explicó – aunque estoy contento – tomó las manos de Teddy – de haberte conocido y de que hayamos encontrado una manera de seguir siendo amigos – Teddy sonrió a la par que Max, sus sonrisas brillando, simétricas, dos destellos iluminando sus rostros.

\- Sí, yo tampoco tengo amigos en Londres – pero pese a todo, su sonrisa no se borró – porque soy mago y los muggles no deben saberlo – asintió, muy seriamente, porque sabía muy bien qué podía pasarle si la verdad era revelada (tío Harry tendría que llevarlo a Azkaban con los dementores y, por nada del mundo quería vivir su propia pesadilla más aterradora. Tampoco quería que su tío lo detuviera y lo juzgara, sería triste para los dos).

\- Entonces tú y yo debemos ser muy amigos, y así siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro – razonó Max, haciendo que su padre se sintiera muy orgulloso de él. Ted sonrió, ensanchando más aún los extremos de su ya amplia sonrisa, porque aquello era lo más bonito que le habían dicho y porque quería a ese pequeño niño azul, tan azul que parecía hecho del mismo océano. – Y ahora cuéntame más sobre…- ladeó la cabeza e intentó recordar el nombre, pero era complicado, porque era una palabra que no había oído nunca – ¿kitchi?- probó. Pero por las risas de su nuevo amigo supo que se había equivocado. Probó de nuevo. Nada. No le salía y Ted se lo estaba pasando en grande.

\- Venga, no es difícil – se rio, haciendo que Max hiciera un puchero triste, porque se estaba burlando.

\- ¡Puedo recitarte los nombres de los siete señores del infierno si quieres! – estalló, enojado. Ted sonrió una última vez antes de apretarle entre sus brazos.

\- Es Quidditch, ya casi lo tenías – le susurró, pellizcándole con cariño las mejillas – y si tienes una escoba podemos salir a jugar – pero, obviamente, no tenían una escoba. Ninguna escoba, de hecho, porque Magnus Bane no sabía que era aquello; para él limpiar consistía en chasquear los dedos y hacer al polvo desaparecer. Esos artilugios mundanos le eran tan ajenos como aquel juego del que tanto hablaba su hijo pequeño desde que conoció a Ted Lupin.

\- Papi dice que no… ¿no podemos usar otra cosa? – preguntó, esperanzado, después de la negativa paternal. Pero no, al Quidditch se tenía que jugar montado en escoba, le explicó su amigo, surcando el cielo a horcajadas, esquivando bludgers, golpeándolas, desviándolas para acertar a los adversarios, tirando con precisión la quaffle para anotar los puntos y buscando la altiva y veloz snich dorada, que te alzaría vencedor. Y ellos dos no podían hacer nada de eso, porque estaban en Nueva York y las escobas voladoras no existían, porque jugar a eso era exhibirse y estaba prohibido y no había ningún lugar escondido donde refugiarse y volar, libres, siendo niños.

\- Cuando vengas a Londres te enseñaré. Tía Ginny es jugadora profesional, nos dejará usar su equipo – le aseguró, dando por sentado que se verían de nuevo – y entonces entenderás por qué es tan importante y serás seguidor y tendrás que decirle a tu padre papi que compre escobas porque no podrás vivir sin volar.


	3. Blue, like bluberry III

**Advertencia:** tanto los personajes como los mundos aquí descritos son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling y Cassandra Clare respectivamente.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias.

¡Gracias por leer! Como siempre, toda crítica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **III Blue, like blueberry**

Max estaba pensativo. Quería encontrar algo que hacer con su nuevo amigo, algo que ambos conocieran, pero sus mundos eran tan distantes y diferentes, ajenos… nada parecía concordar entre ellos dos, salvo el hecho de que ambos querían preservar su amistad, a pesar de las diferencias y la distancia. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, pues no se le ocurría nada en ese momento (no pensaba que fuese una buena idea jugar con los polvos de hada que alguien le había regalado para que pudiese hacer pociones y elixires como su padre, no era tan divertido a decir verdad), cuando Teddy interrumpió sus pensamientos, alejándolos de él por un rato.

\- Si mi tío Ron estuviese aquí sería mucho más divertido – comentó, haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento – tiene una tienda de artículos de broma, ¿sabes? ¡Es genial! Y siempre está haciendo tonterías y riendo. Podríais haberle contratado para animar tu fiesta – sugirió.

\- Igual el año próximo si quieres volver…- Max no parecía muy convencido de que Teddy quisiera volver, visto lo tedioso que podían ser sus padres (Magnus no había previsto que los niños no podían beber alcohol ni disfrutaban de todo el resplandor que había añadido a su piso, todo brillante, despampanante y vibrante; tampoco había previsto ninguna actividad específica para su propio hijo, puesto que éste solía esconderse detrás de un libro e intentaba pasar desapercibido). Lo que no esperaba Max era, sin duda, la respuesta de Ted.

\- ¡CLARO QUE VOLVERÉ! – exclamó, todo sonrisas y alegría, como si no le importase no hacer nada más que parlotear – Y ya te dije que puedes venir a Londres, a mi casa, cuando quieras – le recordó. Fue entonces cuando se acordó de algo.

\- Tía Tessa y tío Jem viven en Londres – musitó.

\- ¿Tienes tíos en Londres y no me lo has dicho? – exclamó de nuevo, entusiasmado, con más brillo en sus ojos que Magnus en su ropaje.

\- Oh, sí… es que no solemos verlos…. Mi padre papi dice que viajan mucho. Pero supongo que si les dijese de ir se quedarían conmigo – comentó, no del todo seguro.

\- ¡Vamos a preguntárselo a tus padres! Porque si te dejan ir a casa de tus tíos (¡cuántos tíos tienes!), podremos vernos y te podré enseñar a jugar al Quidditch y enseñarte mi pigmypuff, podrás acariciarle… ¡podrás tener uno tú también si quieres! Y, y,… ¡te enseñaré la tienda de tío Ron y George y te encantará!, ¡de verdad, de verdad! – y le tomó de las manos y empezó a saltar, obligando a Max a moverse a su vereda, mientras que la sonrisa de uno se contagiaba al otro - ¡Y tío Harry te contará muchas cosas sobre la guerra mágica contra Voldy! Porque… me has dicho que no sabes nada de eso y no puede ser. Fue algo muy importante. Mis padres murieron luchando contra el Señor Oscuro – asintió muy serio con la cabeza.

\- ¿El Señor Oscuro fue el mismo que secuestró a mi tía Tessa? – preguntó, intentando atar cabos y relacionar nombres.

\- No lo sé… no conozco a tu tía Tessa… pero se lo puedo preguntar a tío Harry. Él conoce todo lo que pasó, porque sus padres, tía abuela Lily tío abuelo James…

\- ¡Tú tío se llama James! ¡El mío también! Bueno, no es mi tío, es el marido segundo de tía Tessa – intentó razonar, después de la excitación primera al haber encontrado otro punto común. ¿Podía ser que sus vidas, de alguna manera, estuvieran conectadas? Quería encontrar la respuesta a eso cuanto antes, quería tener algo más en común con su nuevo amigo. ¿Podrían ser algo parecido a familia? Quería gritar de emoción.

\- ¿No se llamaba Jem? – preguntó, dubitativo, Teddy.

\- Sí, todos le llaman así, pero es un diminutivo – explicó.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que es eso?, no se come, ¿verdad? – Ted puso cara interrogativa.

\- Tú te llamas Teddy, pero tu nombre completo debe ser Theodore, pero como es muy largo, te lo hacen cortito y más mono – respondió Max, muy orgulloso de poder demostrar sus conocimientos. Eso era algo que Alec le había enseñado, además, cuando le había preguntado por qué la abuela Maryse le llamaba Alec y papi Alexander. Y lo había entendido muy fácilmente, así que esperaba que Teddy también.

\- Pero yo no me llamo Theodore… - se quejó suavemente, casi en un débil resoplido, como si tampoco le importase demasiado – como sea, ¿Jem es la forma bonita de James?

\- Sí, eso es – Max estaba contento de haberle podido explicar aquello bien.

\- Entonces mi tío abuelo se llama James y el marido de tu tía también… pero mi tío abuelo estaba casado con Lily, no con Tessa – sus cejas se enfurruñaron, arrugadas y confundidas. Aquello no estaba cuadrando, la relación no iba bien – me parece que no pueden ser la misma persona – concluyó Teddy un poco entristecido. Pero no tardó en recuperar su buen ánimo y humor, puesto que, a fin de cuentas, Max tenía familia en Londres, lo que significaba que le podría ver. ¡Y podrían jugar hasta hartarse! Podrían hacer tantas cosas… tantas… que no podía pensar en nada. Pero Max parecía triste todavía, lo suficiente como para que Alec, que en ese momento pasaba cerca de los niños, en su camino hacia Jace, se les acercó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Maxi? – le preguntó, preocupado por su hijo, quien parecía desanimado.

\- Que tía Tessa no es su tía Lily… - farfulló, haciendo pucheros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – a veces su padre no entendía las cosas, pensó Max, puesto que era claro como el día. Si tía Tessa no era la tía Lily de Teddy (y todo parecía indicar que no era así), entonces ellos no eran familia.

\- Que Teddy y yo no somos familia porque tía Tessa no es su tía Lily, porque tío Jem y su tío Jem no son el mismo… - explicó, tratando de ser claro esta vez. Alec elevó las cejas, confundido. ¿Cómo dos niños de siete años habían llegado a esa conclusión?, ¿no le había enseñado bien a su pequeño?

\- Pero tía Tessa no es en verdad tu tía, ya te lo explicamos. Tus únicos tíos son Izzy y Jace… Lo siento, Max – agregó al ver la total desilusión en los ojos azules del menor - ¿Por qué ese empeño en ser familia? – preguntó, un poco desubicado.

\- Porque si somos familia podré ir a Londres y jugar – replicó su hijo, con todo el aplomo de un niño pequeño.

\- Creo que puedes ir a jugar con él incluso sin ser familiares – Alec se agachó hasta quedar frente a frente con Max y, poniéndole una mano en la frente, le aseguró que siempre que quisiera ir a ver a su amigo, o que su amigo viniese a casa, sólo tenía que decírselo.

\- Pero aquí no tenemos escobas para volar – comentó.

\- Entonces tendremos que ir a Londres – Alec sonrió mientras revolvía el cabello azul de su hijo – no te preocupes, ¿vale? – y, volviéndose hacia Teddy, le preguntó - ¿tus padres están de acuerdo con esto?

\- Tío Harry no pondrá ninguna pega, estoy seguro padre papa de Max – y sus ojos se arrugaron al sonreír.

\- Bueno, en ese caso parece que está todo arreglado – Alec le devolvió la sonrisa cálida a Ted – y de mientras no podéis hacer nada mágico, ¿Por qué no jugáis a algo normal? – sugirió con tranquilidad. ¡Era cierto! Pensó Max. Quizás Teddy supiera cómo jugar a los videojuegos que tío Simon le había enseñado a amar. Resultó que Teddy sí sabía jugar al FIFA 2020 y que, además, era mucho mejor que él.

\- Tío Ron tiene muchos de estos y siempre que voy a verle me deja jugar. ¡Goool! – exclamó, extasiado. Ya era el quinto que le metía y Max se estaba empezando a molestar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser mejor que él?, jopetas, él sólo quería ganar.

\- ¿Y si jugamos a otra cosa? – preguntó, un poco enfurruñado, pero por suerte Teddy no lo notó.

\- ¿A qué quieres jugar? – estaba exultante; Teddy era la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto jamás, toda la alegría y la inocencia y la jovialidad. Verlo así, tan feliz, hizo que su malestar por haber perdido se difuminase, del mismo modo en que tía Clary podía hacerlo en sus dibujos. Durante un instante pensó en qué más podrían hacer. Los videojuegos habían sido una gran idea, desde luego, pero si siempre tenía que perder entonces no le interesaba. Y Alec le había enseñado a no hacer trampas ni engañar, porque aunque él no fuera un nefilim, tenía que ser honrado y sincero. ¿Qué más cosas podrían hacer juntos? En un día normal, uno de esos en los que Alec no estaba en casa porque tenía que trabajar matando demonios junto con sus tíos, él leería y estudiaría por su cuenta. Magnus no le dejaba ir a la escuela (tienes toda la inmortalidad para ir a ese insufrible lugar, cariñín, le había dicho), así que, técnicamente, le enseñaba él. Pero por lo visto su educación y la de Teddy no era la misma, aunque eran brujos los dos; podrían leer juntos, pero Teddy no parecía un niño muy lector (era intrépido y aventurero, estaba seguro). No tenía más juguetes, porque Magnus se encargaba de hacerlos desaparecer antes de que Alec volviese a casa (es porque no le gusta el desorden, ya lo sabes, aunque en realidad Max sabía que su padre los tomaba prestados sin pedir permiso y eso molestaba a su papa), así que, técnicamente, no podían hacer mucho. Claro que siempre podían pedirle a Magnus que invocase algo para ellos, pero no quería que luego sus padres discutiesen por su culpa, eso le haría sentir muy triste…

\- No lo sé… ¿Y si le preguntamos a mi tío Simon? Él tiene muchas ideas – resolvió. Y ambos niños, de nuevo tomados de la mano (hay mucha gente, es mejor que no nos separemos, había dicho Max, a pesar de que ambos eran de lo más vistosos), se adentraron entre el mar de cuerpos que inundaba la sala de estar de Magnus Bane – Es un nefilim un poco bajito – explicó, intentando describir a Simon Lovelace.

\- Pero desde aquí abajo todos parecen tan altos… - se lamentó Teddy. Y tenía razón; todos los adultos parecían lo mismo; largas piernas pintadas de negro. Por suerte tía Izzy, aunque vestía de negro, llevaba sus altas botas de tacón, y donde estaba tía Izzy estaría tío Simon, porque eran pareja y no se separaban nunca. Eran casi peor que tío Jace, que a veces parecía acosar a tía Clary - ¿Si le llamamos nos oirá? – preguntó, porque seguir adentrándose en ese bosque inhóspito no parecía muy divertido (de hecho ya les habían golpeado a ambos sin querer reiteradas veces y Ted parecía desaprobar enormemente aquello).

\- Podemos probar… - Max no estaba muy convencido, porque la música estaba muy alta y tío Simon podía estar en cualquier sitio. De todos modos, por intentarlo no pasaba nada.

\- ¡Tío Simon! – ambas voces infantiles se fundieron en un grito casi de guerra, que causó que el resto de adultos volteasen a ver qué sucedía. Y, por fortuna, tío Simon fue uno de ellos.

\- Ei chicos, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó, arrodillándose ante ellos. Sus ojos café brillaban, preocupados. Max supuso que su chillido le había asustado.

\- Tío Simon – empezó, acercándose a él y sentándose en una de sus fuertes rodillas – Teddy y yo estamos aburridos y no sabemos a qué jugar… ¿tú qué harías?

\- Mmmm… - Simon meditó un instante – cuando era pequeño y tía Clary y yo no sabíamos que hacer… nos inventábamos historias increíbles. Aunque claro, desde que descubrimos el mundo de las sombras nada de lo que nos contamos tiene mucho de increíble – se lamentó – y supongo que vosotros, siendo brujos, lo habréis visto todo… - prosiguió – y creo que el tiempo de videoconsolas ya ha terminado – guiñó un ojo divertido. El tiempo de videojuegos con él no acababa nunca, pero ni Alec ni Magnus debían saberlo, claro, o no habría más tardes con tío Simon al mando - ¿por qué no probáis a jugar a algún juego de mesa?, ¿tenéis un ajedrez o las damas?

\- ¡Eso es de viejos Simon! – exclamó la alarmada voz de Izzy – estos niños lo que necesitan es pasar un rato conmigo en la cocina, seguro que tienen hambre y puedo hacerles algo rico...

\- ¡NOOO! – incluso Teddy, que no conocía las habilidades negativas culinarias de Izzy se unió a la exclamación compartida.

\- Sois unos aburridos – dijo esta, dándose la vuelta para marcharse totalmente airada.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero debo ir tras ella o estará de morros una semana entera – dijo, antes de salir corriendo tras Izzy y dejándolos de nuevo solos.

\- ¡Jopetas! Lo único divertido que hay aquí eres tú, Maxi – protestó Teddy, hinchando los carrillos y haciendo muecas – pero si tú sabes jugar al ajedrez, yo también sé.

\- ¡Sí!, sí que sé – replicó Max, con el ánimo un poco más alegre.

La habitación de Max, a pesar de todo, no era azulada. Era gris, tranquila y ordenada. Miles de estrellas fluorescentes brillaban en el techo. Los dos niños estaban sentados en el suelo, frente a frente, el tablero entre ellos y las fichas dispuestas. Cada uno movía sus piezas con precisión, el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y las manos raudas para contraatacar al enemigo, para evitar perder, previniendo movimientos y estrategias.

Al final no fue al ajedrez a lo que jugaron, pero, a fin de cuentas "hundir la flota" era más divertido.


End file.
